Língua
by Gih Kitsunesspblm
Summary: Draco e Blaise tem uma relação estável e o loiro procura apimentar a relação trazendo mais alguém para a relação. Projeto 23


_**10- Draco e Pansy e Blaise / Lingua.[Projeto 23 - Feliz Niver Coy]**_  
**Título:** Língua.  
**Autora:**Gih Kitsunesspblm  
**Shipper:** Draco/Pansy/Blaise.  
**Classificação:** Nc-17.  
**Avisos:** bondage leve, 3some.  
**Disclaimer:** É da loira, você sabe bem disso.  
**Nota:** Projeto 23 é o meu gigante presente pra Coy, são 23 fics/drabbles/art e tals.

Nós estávamos em meu quarto, era tarde e eu não me importava. Um sonserino nunca se importava com a hora, principalmente quando queria satisfação. E eu estava ansioso por essa noite.

Draco tinha me dito que tinha uma surpresa e que essa valia o incomodo de lhe deixar preparar a noite. Na nossa relação, eu mandava na cama e ele no resto. Não que o maldito Malfoy não tenha gritado e esperniado quando o empurrei para cama e lhe disse que eu ia ficar por cima, mas desde a primeira vez, eu fora absoluto.

Ele chegou de mansinho, tão submisso que eu sabia que teria prazer, mas que arrependeria de lhe deixar no controle. Seu corpo se enroscou ao meu e me deixei levar, mesmo que eu soubesse que ele escondia um diabinho na mente e nas calças.

Fui vendado e amarrado a cama. Eu tinha feito isso muitas vezes, mas era a primeira que eu me entregava a ele. Minhas roupas já tinham sido espalhadas no chão, porque assim que eu entrara, sentira a vontade deixá-las cair e me fazer a vontade, ele ao que parece, estava retirando-as uma a uma.

Não escutei mais nenhum som, não depois que ele se sentou na cama e passou a brincar distraidamente com minha bolas, acariciando-as devagar, ou deixando que sua unha, meticulosamente lixada, raspasse de leve na pele.

Sua boca escorregou até meu pênis e começou a brincar com a ponta, sua língua correndo devagar do orificio até a pele mais embaixo. Então mais uma língua se juntou ao trabalho, lambendo as bolas e subindo até encontrar com a de Draco.

Eu podia ouvir o beijo entre os dois e as mãos espalmadas, cada uma em uma de minha coxas, matendo-me cada vez mais ansioso pelo que viria a seguir. Uma boca tomou todo o comprimento e outra foi mais para baixo, deliciando-se com o períneo.

Não havia duvidas de quem era a boca que engolfava-me. O cheiro de perfume channel e a suavidade que sua pele contra a minha tinha, eram de Pansy. Ela se abaixou para que minha língua pudesse brincar com seu clítoris e lá embaixo Draco começou a me foder com a sua.

Eu gostaria de ver seu rosto e saber o que ele faria em seguida, mas agora não importava, não quando as duas bocas estavam me dando tanto prazer. Passaram-se mais alguns minutos, e ambos se afastaram, eu lutei contra as cordas, mas não consegui me livrar.

Dedos entraram em meu anus, brincando, saindo e entrando devagar, um após o outro, até que eu estivesse arfando. Então alguém se sentou em meu colo, cavalgando-me devagar e os dedos desapareceram.

Eu sorri quando senti o pênis encostado contra minha entrada, mas ele era estranho e eu gelei ao sentir que não havia pulso. Draco não tinha vontade de sair de seu papel de passivo, mas Pansy não era submissa nem mesmo com um homem.

O dildo entrou em meu corpo devagar, e não deixou tempo para que eu me acostumasse, entrou e saiu com a velocidade que Draco agora imprimia, devagar, mas fundo. Nunca imaginaria que o loiro deixasse a garota fazer parte de nosso arranjo, mas se ele estava bem com isso, eu não ia negar fogo.

A velocidade aumentou e Draco começou a gemer, ao que parece estes poucos sons foram apagados pela boca da garota, que agora fazia muito barulho. Sorri mais uma vez, agora estava muito bom, mas antes, as duas línguas correndo em meu corpo, me lembrou porque sonserinos são cobras:

Suas línguas são sempre ferinas e certeiras.

Não demorou muito e nós três caímos exaustos na cama. Não sei o que aconteceu com Pan, porque quando Draco me soltou estavamos só nós dois no quarto e seu rosto mostrava que ele queria que eu o submetesse agora.

Sim, a noite não ia acabar tão cedo.


End file.
